Hidden Life
by SeraRileigh
Summary: After Renesmee was born, Jacob ran away before he was able to imprint on her. He didn't come back. The Volturi had taken her during the war with the Cullens and fed her many lies about her family. She escaped and ran to America. She is searching for something and she doesnt even know what it is. Will she be able to find what she has been craving for all this time?


_**Hi guys, so I posted this a LONG time ago and decided to try to finish it. I know that this is not my best writing but I'm gonna try to go back to the prologue and edit it. I hope you guys like it and please review!**_

_**Disclaimer: All characters belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyer**_

* * *

Prologue

NessiePOV

My name is Renesmee. Last name? Don't have one. When I was younger, I was taken in by the Volturi. I don't remember anything of my original family. As it turns out, I had accidently murdered my mother right after she had given birth to me. My father had been so crushed that he had allowed the neighboring wolf pack to destroy him for good. The rest of my family had been so disgusted with me that they had shipped me off to Volterra to be executed for my horrendous crime and my very existence. I don't believe that I had deserved to take on their last name. Not that I wanted to either. They had deserted me and left me to fend for myself. If it hadn't been for Jane finding me, I don't know what would have become of me.

I don't even feel like I belong with the Volturi either. They are so strict and want everything to be precise and exact. They never had time for relaxation or fun. At times I felt more like a prisoner than an actual member of their unique family. Don't get me wrong! Aro has been an amazing father figure to me, but now, time and time again, I feel like more of a burden than anything. Everyone always tried to convince me that I was where I belonged, but, I could tell by the look in their eyes that I was very much unwanted. I just wish that, there was one place that I could call home, a place where I was actually wanted.

I have always had this feeling that I was incomplete, that there was something major missing from my life. A few months ago, I started having these dreams about a man. I had never seen him before, but I felt that we were connected in ways that I couldn't even understand. In each dream, everything would become more and more clear. Every dream starts and ends the same exact way but is always different in the middle.

It always starts out with me running through a forest. Each time I feel frightened, like something or someone is after me. Then, all of a sudden, I trip over a gigantic tree stump. I hear a twig snap nearby but think nothing of it, assuming it is some sort of animal. Boy am I wrong. Then, out of nowhere this boy, no, man, emerges from the abundance of trees. He is the most beautiful man that I have ever laid my eyes on. He had the most gorgeous russet colored skin that looked like it had been kissed by the sun. An incredible chest that would drive any girl wild. Not to mention he was unbelievably tall! He was probably at LEAST a head taller than me! Oh and those arms! Any girl would most likely sell their soul to spend eternity in those arms. He also had the cutest smile ever. It seemed like it went on for miles. Finally, his eyes. God, his eyes, I felt like I could drown in them. They were such a dark, deep brown. Almost black. But they had felt so, warm, inviting. As he approaches me, I no longer feel afraid. Actually, there was a sense of belonging.

As he reaches me, he helps me up and says, "Are you all right? You took quite a spill there. You should be more careful. We don't want you breaking anything or losing a limb now do we?"

I reply with, "No we certainly wouldn't want that. But thank you for helping me up."

He looks directly in my eyes and states, "No problem. It's what I'm here for."

I give him a strange look and ask, "What do you mean? And who are you anyway?"

He looks at the ground and answers with a very sad tone, "Only time will tell now, my sweet, sweet Renesmee."

And that's where the dream takes a turn for the worst. It's always different after that, but it always leads to one or both of our deaths. But I just can't stand for those deaths to come. Every time the dream begins I pray that the outcome will change, but it never does. Each time it ends in tragedy.

The reason why I am telling you this is because I feel closer to this stranger than to the very people who raised me. He had shown me comfort for just being my usual, klutzy self. While my family on the other hand would tell me to just get over the pain of a broken leg and continue with my combat training.

He made me feel so real. So safe. So wanted. I never felt loved here. That's why I'm going to leave.I've decided that I've had enough and that I need to get away from all this madness. From the pain, the rejection. I need to find where I belong, somewhere, where I am accepted.

I've yet to mention something that is very vital to my story. My parents had a very… umm… how do I put this…_unusual _relationship. You see, my mother had been just a regular human, but my father on the other hand, well; he was a vampire; as were the Volturi. So if you haven't guessed, that would make me half human, half vampire. Vampires are not like what Hollywood makes them out to be though. They don't explode in the sun, they don't sleep in coffins, and they can't be killed by stakes or silver bullets or whatever it is that people think would kill a vampire. In fact, they sparkle in the sun, they don't even sleep, and only vampires can kill other vampires. Many of them have different types of powers.

Aro is a mind reader but he needs to have contact with you to determine what you are thinking, as well as any thought that you ever had. My father was a mind reader too except, he could read your mind from a distance and he could only read what you are thinking at that very moment. Marcus-he is part of the Volturi and had helped raised me-has the power of relationship identification, which allows him see the strengths or weaknesses and how perfectly matched a couple is. Apparently my so called aunt has the ability to see the future which could definitely be useful at times, but the problem with this, is that, the future is never completely set in stone. My uncle has the power to control people's emotions, so if something if something doesn't go his way, he can persuade them to change their mind. There are many more powers but I won't bore you with it, but I will explain to you my power, well, powers. I have the ability to project my thoughts, feelings, and images into other people's mind by touching their face. According to the Volturi, I am a very talented shield, which means that I am able to protect my mind from any unwanted peepers, I can pretty much reflect any power from any immortal, and I can shield anyone I want which keeps them from harm. I also inherited my father's gift. But the one gift that's the most interesting about me is that I'm a sponge. That means that I can absorb any other vampires power that I want. I just have to be within a good distance of someone and I am able suck up any power that they might have. I am able to sense what powers they have before I take them in so I can decided what powers I want and what ones I don't.

So, because of my special talents, I was able to escape. I had used this shape shifting gift that I had gotten from a traveling nomad that had decided to come visit Volterra. I had decided to change into someone that they would never mistake for me. So I changed my bronze colored hair into bleach blond with different color streaks going through it, my eyes where turned into a very bright blue, instead 5'5 height, I was a good 5'10, I toned down my chest because if I made them any bigger, it would be just to much for me, my facial features were much smaller, no so defined, and I made myself a bit slimmer. After I was through putting on my new look, I had packed all my bags and taken all of my money out of my bank account which was about $13,565,000. The Volturi had put in about a million dollars into my bank account every year ever since I had come to live with them and I had raised the rest by myself because I didn't like spending their money. Now my plan was solid, I was ready to take off.

I had left in the middle of the night claiming that I had wanted to go to the festival that was going on that night. Which one? I don't know. They have one like every night. After I was out I changed into my disguise. Then I decided to go hot wire a car to get to the airport. I picked a 1982 powder, blue bug. I drove for about four hours till I finally reached the airport. Once I was there I parked, changed back into my original self and sat there for a few minutes. I still needed my luggage, so I pictured my bags sitting in the trunk of the car. After about five minutes or so, I went and opened the front to find my stuff sitting there like it had been there the whole time. I grabbed it all and then hurried to buy my plane ticket. I bought the first plane to America that I could get, which would take me to Los Angeles, California. I went through security and then headed over to gate 3b. Right when I got there they were boarding and I headed right on into my first class seat. It was such a relief to finally be leaving.

It has been about six months since I left the Volturi and I couldn't be any happier than I am now. It wasn't easy to get away, but it was definitely worth it. I haven't really figured out what I gonna do now, but I know that I will never go back to Volterra. I've actually been offer a singing contract and it's very tempting to accept, but I am very nervous that the Volturi will recognize me and come to get me. I just wish that I had someone here with me; it most definitely gets lonely here. I always see these couples walking down the street hand in hand and these families all laughing together. I know that it probably won't happen and I shouldn't get my hopes up, but a girl can dream, can't she?

My name is Renesmee. Last name? Don't have one.

* * *

_**So I hope you guys enjoyed it! Please leave reviews and let me know if you want me to continue with it! If I get 10 reviews then I will write another chapter! The more reviews, the faster I can write! Also check out my other story Wishful Thinking (It's a Mortal Instrument fanfic), which was cowritten by my best friend! It should be updated by the end of this week!**_

_**Have a nice day, and please, no FLAMES!**_


End file.
